


情花

by Paguma_larvata_stealing_fruits



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paguma_larvata_stealing_fruits/pseuds/Paguma_larvata_stealing_fruits





	1. 上

——心中盛开之物是什么？

“放开点，别老跟个误入酒吧的未成年似的。”那人拍了拍他的背，他垂下头乖巧的点了点，心里总还是不愿来这种地方的。

“别逼他了，鹤坤还小呢，有些拘谨是自然的，多来几次就好了。”另一人装模作样的跟同伴唱反调，像是替梁鹤坤解围，却也没有让梁鹤坤先走的意思。

“不好意思啊，我是不是坏学长的兴致了。”梁鹤坤笑着挠了挠头，同系学长的邀约，说是要帮他提前熟悉应酬场合，于情于理都得去，再不喜欢这种地方也没办法。

学长摆摆手，“别这么说，说到底也是我们拉着你来的。得，我们先去玩了，你要是不想去就找个位子坐着，我们走的时候喊你一声。”

梁鹤坤还没来得及答话，两个学长就向点酒水的吧台走去了，步伐很快，一点也没有想听梁鹤坤意见的意思。

“哎……”梁鹤坤轻轻叹了口气，淹没在酒吧喧嚣的空气里。

“叹什么气呢？”陌生的声音，较一般男声来说要高一些。

“啊？”，梁鹤坤先是被吓了一跳，而后冲着那人抬起了头，“对不起。”

“道什么歉啊跟我要吃了你似的。”，那人皱着眉又打量了梁鹤坤两眼，“小朋友，你成年了吗？这里是酒吧，未成年人禁止入内的。”

也无怪乎别人看不出梁鹤坤的真实年龄，他本就只有19，又生了张圆润有肉的脸蛋，不免显得幼态。发丝柔顺贴在额前，没有经过任何烫染加工，天然的像是刚从高中放出来，怎么看也不像是酒吧顾客的样子。

“我成年了，读大二呢。”梁鹤坤解释道，这人有一种莫名的亲和力。

“那真是不好意思，我向你赔罪。”，那人伸出手，“你好，我叫李九春，叫我九春就行了。”

“你好，梁鹤坤。”梁鹤坤敷衍的握着摇了两下就松开了。

“鹤坤啊，仙鹤呈祥、乾坤朗朗，好名字。”李九春把这名字在心里念了几遍。

“父母取的，我也不知道是什么意思……”梁鹤坤是真的不知道，父母没跟他提过这个事儿，他也不会主动问起。

“瞧我这个笨脑袋。”，李九春突然拍了下自己的脑袋，“一时兴起让你站着陪我聊了这么久，不好意思耽误你事儿了。”

梁鹤坤连忙摆手，“没有没有，我本来也是第一次来酒吧，什么都不懂，不妨事的。”

“第一次啊……”，难怪是个生面孔，站在门口叹气大约本是不愿来的，“你朋友拖着你来的吗？”

“啊……算是吧，我学长。”梁鹤坤想了想，点了点头。

“那他们人呢？”李九春在梁鹤坤周围扫了扫，门口除了这孩子也没别人了。

“他们去喝酒了，我还不渴。”李九春听了这话哭笑不得，这还是头一回见到用酒解渴的顾客。

“你若是没什么事，不如陪我聊聊？我一个人在这也闷得慌。”李九春也有日子没碰见过这么青涩的大学生了，倒是有点挑起了他写校园文学的兴致。

“好。”李九春看上去实在不像是坏人，戴着副黑色的圆框眼镜，斯斯文文的透着一股子书生气。这人如果穿大褂长衫，应当也是好看的，梁鹤坤想着。

李九春带梁鹤坤走到酒吧角落的沙发坐下，这里因为离吧台较远灯光也暗，没什么人。梁鹤坤规规矩矩的坐下，手交叉叠在腿上，看上去有些紧张。

内向的孩子，通过短暂的观察李九春得出这个结论。推了推鼻梁上下滑的眼镜，勾起一个富有亲和力的微笑，他想从这孩子身上得到点故事。

李九春是个耽美作家，在大陆不出名，在台湾倒是小有名气。这也是没办法的事，耽美作品在大陆得不到书号，没办法出版。到底是小众文学，当初能得到赏识也算是奇遇。不过作家只算是李九春白天的工作，到了晚上他还兼任这间酒吧或者说这家419俱乐部的店长。李九春不喜欢419，只是酒吧是个有故事的地方，抱着体验生活和收集素材的目的来这应聘，谁知道碰上个419俱乐部。说来也挺幸运，李九春和这的投资人谢金意外的挺投缘。谢金是商业世家的公子，因为资历和门户手下的员工尊称一声少谢爷，李九春也就跟着这么叫了。名头听上去挺唬人的，本人倒是意外的好相与，李九春和谢金算是小半拉上下级，大半拉朋友。

“李先生，您想聊什么？”梁鹤坤先开了口。

“叫我九春就可以了，李先生听上去可像是难缠的客户。还是说……和我聊天会让你感到为难吗？”，李九春听了梁鹤坤的话挑了挑眉，这小孩儿拘谨的跟要面试似的，“你可千万别委屈自己，我这也是姜太公钓鱼愿者上钩，哪儿有把刚见一面的人强行拖过来聊天的理儿？”

“我不为难的。”，梁鹤坤连忙摇头，“那我就失礼了，九春……先生，我们要聊点什么？”李九春看上去比梁鹤坤年长几岁，直呼其名总觉得有些不礼貌，犹豫片刻梁鹤坤还是在名字后头加了先生。

李九春听上去还是有些怪异，但也无奈的撇了撇嘴，“说说你的大学？离我大学毕业也过了好几年了，不知道现在有没有什么变化。”

“大学啊……”，梁鹤坤垂着眸回忆，“也没什么变化吧，一直就那样。我读的是D大的人力资源管理，更是没意思的专业。”

“也是，忙着写论文和处理人际关系累得慌。我当年也是读的人力资源管理，看起来我们还挺有缘。”李九春也是大学期间的作品得到赏识才会从事这份与他从前所学专业完全不对口的工作。

“那九春先生现在在哪家公司工作？”梁鹤坤先入为主的以为李九春从事了专业对口的工作。

李九春轻笑两声，“我啊，我现在是个作家。”

“诶？”梁鹤坤有些惊讶，这和人力资源管理可差远了。

“大学的时候在网络上发表作品有了点奇遇，也算是好运吧。”李九春解释道。

“那您喜欢写作吗？”梁鹤坤好奇的追问。

“喜欢啊。”，李九春毫不犹豫的点头，“我热爱我的职业，无论何时创作都是个能让我感到快乐的行为。”

“真好……专业不对口也能从事喜欢的职业。”梁鹤坤在心里又叹了口气。

“你不喜欢现在的专业吗？”李九春听出些低落。

梁鹤坤笑着摇摇头，“爸妈选的专业，我也不知道我喜欢什么。”

“专业还是跟着你的喜好走才更有学下去的动力，父母的选择只作参考会更好一点。”这话李九春可不信，人总知道自己想要什么的。

梁鹤坤叹了口气，揉了揉双颊想着不能把糟心事倒给人家，扯出一个带着些歉意的笑容。

“其实现在的专业也挺好的，也有很多学长学姐照顾我。”

李九春心里冷哼一声，“照顾你就把你往这种地方一扔自己玩啊，你真的要当心被骗，我看你的学长可不太行。”

“谢谢……”为了他一个陌生人义愤填膺，李九春的确是个善心的人，梁鹤坤想着。

“别光谢我啊，他们下回要是把你往夜店里带怎么办，那儿更乱，人更多，更容易出事啊。”李九春是真的担心这看上去逆来顺受的小孩儿受欺负，到底是419俱乐部，也没那么安全，万一着了什么人的道，理都说不清。

“我会拒绝的。”梁鹤坤攥着手，他知道李九春说得对，可真让他拒绝……也难。

拒绝成功的话这小孩儿现在也不会在这了，李九春可不信他来这之前没有拒绝过。

“九春先生，我有点渴，要不我们喝点什么吧。”瞧着李九春有继续说下去的势头，梁鹤坤连忙转移话题，他不想背地里说学长们的不是，哪怕他内心的确小小的谴责了他们。

“好啊。”，见梁鹤坤这么说李九春也不会紧咬着不发，“你点吧，这杯算我的。谢谢你陪我聊天，我请你。”

“可是我不知道这儿有什么。”梁鹤坤想起这个难题，为难的望着李九春。

“常见的鸡尾酒这儿都能做，吧台有单子，我给你拿。”李九春起身向吧台走去。

“诶……我自己……谢谢您。”梁鹤坤没拦得住，只得挠了挠脖子道了声谢谢。

李九春带来的单子上的饮品名大抵是些英文，中文的便是果汁和牛奶还有一个长岛冰茶这名字看上去像是茶饮料，又和果汁牛奶写在一起，梁鹤坤想着就算有度数大概也不会高。

“那就……长岛冰茶吧。”

李九春倒没多想，应了一声就要回吧台，梁鹤坤忙说要自己去。李九春扬了扬手上的单子，把梁鹤坤按回沙发。

“我顺便把单子给还了，吧台还要用呢。”

梁鹤坤也再没什么别的说辞，只能添上两句谢谢寥表谢意。李九春真可谓是热心热肠，往后若是能再碰见，可得找个由头把这杯请回来。

虽然李九春说陪聊与酒水相抵，但梁鹤坤还是没法子让放着这两件事的天平平衡。到底是扯上了钱的事，梁鹤坤不好意思欠谁的。

名叫长岛冰茶的饮料杯口装饰着一片厚度适中的鲜柠檬，仿佛是夏日海岛沙滩上的饮品。味道也像是红茶味，有点甜有点酸还有点苦，梁鹤坤是真的渴了，一气喝了不少。

“诶，这不是茶啊。”李九春见着梁鹤坤当水喝的势头吓了一跳，长岛冰茶虽说口感和卖相都像柠檬红茶，度数可比得上白酒。梁鹤坤是头一回来酒吧，看上去也是个不沾烟酒的学生郎，这么高度数的酒一气喝下去还不得醉啊。

“不是……吗？”梁鹤坤听了这话有点懵，放下杯子问了一句，无意识的歪着头。

小孩儿的长相算不得出众，但浑身不自觉散发着的可爱劲儿倒真有点勾李九春的魂，李九春点了点头，见着不剩多少的酒液担忧的盯着梁鹤坤。

“怎么办？”梁鹤坤脑袋有点涨，泛红的双颊在昏暗的光线下倒也不大看的出来，无助的望着李九春，眸中泛着点水光。

“头晕吗？”李九春关切的问道。

梁鹤坤点了点头，“哥哥……你掉进水里了吗？”

李九春先是被称呼吓得一愣，又想着这孩子该是醉了，也怪自己没早提醒，人都说是第一回来酒吧了，哪儿能知道长岛冰茶不是茶。

“没有，我好好的站在地上。”

梁鹤坤不解，“可是哥哥你身上有一圈一圈的涟漪，还在动。”

“你应该是醉了，我们去楼上休息吧，那儿有员工休息室。”李九春瞧着梁鹤坤表情怪认真的不免有些好笑，半哄着把人扶起来。

梁鹤坤脚下不太站的稳，李九春总担心他会不小心撞着桌角便多往怀里护着一些。

“可我不是员工啊……”梁鹤坤突然嘟囔一句。

“为什么要是员工？”李九春一下子没想明白。

“不是员工，不就用不了员工休息室嘛。”，梁鹤坤别过头，“哥哥真笨。”

这智力水平也就跟幼儿园刚毕业的孩子没两样，李九春一只手揽着梁鹤坤的腰，另一只手抄起腿弯把人抱起来。这样移动起来就方便多了，速度也快。李九春看上去消瘦，本人其实没有疏于锻炼，这么一会儿也不是抱不动。

“我自个儿的房间，不是员工也能带进去。”

上楼之前嘱咐了一声把桌子上的酒收掉，怀里的梁鹤坤也安分，还乖巧的环着李九春的脖子。上帝啊，这是什么言情小说的剧情，李九春翻了个白眼。

把人放在床上，耳语一句安心睡吧，给人掖好被角，李九春心里自嘲一句自己真是劳碌命。床上红透脸的少年点了点头，也不知是醉的还是臊得，活像个小番茄似的。

二楼除了供419顾客所用的房间还有两间员工休息室，一间是公用的，一间是李九春的店长专用。这也是谢金照顾李九春，李九春住的是独身公寓，下班时间又晚，有时候灵感来了写完再一抬头都快第二天的上班时间了。谢金也就在二楼给李九春收拾了一个房间出来，来不及回家便直接睡这，倒也方便。

“九春！”李九春这厢正想着谢金给的方便派上用场了，门外就传来了少谢爷的声音。真是说什么来什么，谢金怕不是曹操托生的。

怕吵着梁鹤坤，李九春急忙把已经打开门的谢金推出去，再把门紧紧关上。

“谢爷？您找李鹤东啊。”

李鹤东是酒吧的调酒师，人仗义又可靠，专业技术也过硬，李九春对他颇有好感，只可惜……为了躲少谢爷的追求攻势辞职了。

“他辞职了？”谢金没功夫纠结李九春的行为。

“嗯，上星期辞职的，我看您忙就没说。”李九春点了点头，这少谢爷自从上次和李鹤东闹了点不愉快就开始cos工作机器，埋在事务堆里爬不出来。

谢金叹了口气，“有地址吗？我去他家找他。”

“他辞职本来就是躲你，你这火上浇油啊。”李九春背靠着房门，谢金在李鹤东的事上可谓是丢尽了精明商人的脸。

“那我怎么办？”谢金稍微冷静了一点，想着李九春或许会有什么办法。这个眼神李九春可不要太熟悉，梁鹤坤刚刚就用这种求助的眼神望着他，好家伙，今儿晚上他成菩萨了，一堆人求他。

李九春从口袋里摸出手机点了几下，打开微信伸到谢金面前。

“李鹤东微信你要吗？”

也不知道李鹤东在别扭什么劲儿，说是如果辞职之后谢金还来找他就把微信给他。说到底就是喜欢，又不确定那人是否真心在害怕罢了。

哪里有人会喜欢孤独，不过是不喜欢失望罢了。

送走了少谢爷，李九春回房间在电脑桌前坐下。瞥了一眼熟睡的少年想着今天晚上是回不去了，认命的打开文档，偶尔写点青春校园的作品好像也不错。

梁鹤坤的生物钟向来很准，醒来的时候李九春笔记本右下角的钟正好显示着7:01。李九春正趴在桌上小憩，昨儿晚上还帮着开导了一个刚离婚的醉汉，再加上看护小孩儿，可废了不小力气。

梁鹤坤瞧着李九春睡着了，蹑手蹑脚的下了床，昨晚的记忆很模糊，他只记得他点了一杯饮料，那之后就什么也想不起来了。脑袋还有些疼，估摸着昨晚那是酒精饮料。李九春睡的正熟，梁鹤坤把一旁沙发上放着的毯子轻轻盖在李九春身上，到底是占了人家的床。

“谢谢。”

梁鹤坤出了酒吧，学长们早就回去了，就留了一条短信。果然说什么走的时候会喊人都是骗人的，梁鹤坤垂下眸子。他在学校一直扮演着阳光学生的角色，所以学长学弟都很乐意与梁鹤坤做朋友，本质上只是为了让他做事罢了。

再阳光也是会累的。

梁鹤坤叹了口气，打开地图搜索回学校的路线，好在手机还有电，不算太倒霉。梁鹤坤今天上午没课，倒也不担心旷课的事。

好久没闻到学校的空气了，踏进校园的梁鹤坤脑子里突然蹦出来这句话。比起昏暗的夜场，梁鹤坤还是更喜欢湛蓝的天，酒这种东西，他实在是喜欢不来，更别说酒吧了。

“鹤坤，学长找你。”梁鹤坤刚从食堂回到宿舍，也不知是谁给那两位透的消息。给手机插上电，梁鹤坤应了一声向宿舍外走去。

“鹤坤你……”徐伟见梁鹤坤还穿着昨天的衣服欲言又止。

“我怎么了？”不明不白的话让梁鹤坤一头雾水。

徐伟用堪称古怪的目光打量着梁鹤坤，而后干笑两声，“你昨晚被……了？”

“啊？”，梁鹤坤皱了皱眉，“学长怎么这么说？”

“那地方是个419俱乐部，419，for one night，一夜情你知道吧。”，徐伟拍了拍梁鹤坤的肩膀小声说着，“昨儿我和吴亮给人骚扰了，走的时候没找到你，你是不是给什么人骗二楼去了？”

梁鹤坤摇摇头，“我不知道，昨晚我好像醉了，发生了什么……我记不清了。幸运的是有个好心人收留了我。”

“好心人？你别是给别人睡了自己都不知道，那地方的人男女通吃的。”徐伟心里总觉得梁鹤坤昨晚发生了什么。

“不会的，他是个好人。”话是这么说，梁鹤坤心里到底存了个疑影。

本以为这疑影烂在肚子里便也罢了，偏又在校门口瞧见了李九春，啊……他昨晚好像无意中说过自己的学校来着，失策了。

“那人是不是昨晚酒吧里的，我们在吧台看见过。”吴亮推了推梁鹤坤。

“是……”梁鹤坤犹豫片刻答道，李九春望了过来正好对上无措的小孩儿。

吴亮吹了几声口哨，推了梁鹤坤两把，推的梁鹤坤跌跌撞撞的冲出去几步。

“嘿，你小子可以啊，把人勾到学校来了。”

梁鹤坤被这话臊的红了脸，按下冒了点头的火气，“学长说什么呢，他说不定是找别人有事。”

这话连梁鹤坤自己都不信。

果然，李九春发现梁鹤坤之后就向他走来，徐伟装模作样的说了几句担心的话等着和吴亮一起看梁鹤坤笑话。

“不好意思，他看起来是来找我的，我欠他个人情今天就先走一步了，学长再见。”梁鹤坤扯出一个笑，跑出几步还转过身挥了挥手，这可彻底堵住了那两位的嘴。

转过身在李九春面前停下，“九春先生？”

“叫我九春就好。”又变成这个称呼了，想起昨晚那几声哥哥李九春还有点小遗憾。

“您找我有什么事吗？”梁鹤坤笑了笑避开这个话题。

“头还疼吗？”李九春问道。

梁鹤坤先是反应了一下，而后摇了摇头。

“那就好，我不知道你是怎么走的怕你出事，宿醉第二天总会有些不舒服。”李九春也算是安下了心。

“谢谢……”梁鹤坤扯着衣角，一时间不知道说什么好。李九春人如其名，拂面春风般的温柔，在他身边，梁鹤坤仿佛都能闻到春风吹来的花香。不需要太浓，却足以让他心安。

不愧是描摹人心的作家啊，果然……这样的人怎么可能做出那样的事，自己还是多虑了。

李九春可不知道梁鹤坤在想什么，“我可担不起这谢谢，还要谢谢你帮我盖的毯子。”

“不用不用，应该的，麻烦您照顾了。”梁鹤坤快速摆着手，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度被染红。

“我请你喝一杯吧，作为谢礼。”，李九春指了指学校门口的饮品店，“我是说饮料。”

“不，不用。”，梁鹤坤摇摇头，“举手之劳怎么谈得上谢礼。”

“那陪我聊聊怎么样，我最近在写校园文学，帮我找点灵感。”李九春从善如流的换了一种说法，目的依旧是邀约梁鹤坤。

这自然是个幌子，李九春只是觉得小孩儿实在可爱，动了点结交的心思。李九春的朋友是形形色色的人，他虽然来者不拒，心里总还是喜欢干净的。酒吧到底是个大染缸，缸中人总是被生活泼上各色的油墨，比不得象牙塔里的孩子。

梁鹤坤想着自己还欠着人情，微笑着道了声好。笑容是最简单的表情，也是梁鹤坤最喜欢的。他相信笑容是有感染力的，哪怕只是一点点也好，梁鹤坤想要传递快乐。

“鹤坤，我可以这么喊你吗？”在饮品店坐下，李九春问道。

梁鹤坤点了点头，“嗯，当然。”

“鹤坤想喝点什么？”瞧着梁鹤坤同意，李九春也是加倍的好心情。

“气泡水吧。”梁鹤坤想了想。

李九春拿过桌上的菜单，“小番茄气泡水怎么样？”

“好啊，我挺喜欢这个，九春先生也喜欢吗？”梁鹤坤有些惊喜，总有人说他爱喝这个口味怪异。

“我在酒吧呆的时间长，也有日子没来过饮品店了，这口味我也是头回见到。看到单子我还有点好奇，不过听鹤坤这么说，我觉得它会很棒。”李九春可不能说他是想到梁鹤坤脸红的样子才问了这一句。

两杯小番茄气泡水很快端上了桌，玻璃杯的款式像是装热带风情酒的飓风杯，底部沉淀着鲜红的番茄汁，其上是孜孜不倦冒着泡的透明气泡水和叠罗汉的冰块。

就着吸管喝了一口，李九春在心中感叹气泡水真是富有青春活力的饮料。而后又嘲讽自己怎么跟个小老头似的，明明今年也才26，还是妥妥的年轻人。

大概是写多了感情，对感情也就麻木了，连同着激情一起。

“鹤坤，昨天听你说你是跟学长一块儿来的酒吧，刚刚校门口站你旁边那两个就是你学长吗？”

“嗯。”，梁鹤坤含着吸管点了下头，“高一些的叫吴亮，另一个叫徐伟。”

“无良？虚伪？这名儿可真够好的，也是，把你往那地方拉的能有什么好人。”李九春想着就冒火，虽然得感谢那二位兄弟让他认识梁鹤坤，但他还是咽不下这口气。若是昨晚上梁鹤坤遇上的不是他，而是些心怀不轨之辈，这孩子今天会在哪儿还不知道呢。

“九春先生别这么说，在我们系像我这样对夜场不感兴趣的到底是少数。而且他们说日后应酬也会来那种地方，多少也该学着点。”梁鹤坤心里其实有点小雀跃，李九春会那么说，也是真心为他。

李九春思索片刻，指了指正在向上冒的那些泡泡，“你看这些泡泡，总是按照自己的轨迹向上冒的，不也没葬身在水里。他们那些说辞或许有点道理，但是适合你的才是最好的。”

梁鹤坤没答话，喝了一口杯中的饮料，用他擅长的笑容滑过了这个话题。伸手不打笑脸人，他深谙此道。

李九春见他这样也没法子，这孩子怕不是又想到被强行选定的专业了，也是，从头就不合适，哪儿有什么适合的道路可言啊。

这次李九春确实和梁鹤坤有点心有灵犀，梁鹤坤心里又叹了口气，母亲说到底也是为了他好，他能左右什么呢？

“九春先生，您看我要是上你们那打工……可以吗？”心血来潮的问了一句，他现在还用着家里给的学费，就凭这点他在学业的事上就没有选择的权利。

李九春差点被气泡水呛着，“啊……我们那学生可能不太合适……它，它不是个普通的酒吧。”

“419俱乐部吗？”梁鹤坤用吸管搅了搅杯中的饮料，冰块摩擦发出噶哒噶哒的响声。

“算是吧，说它是酒吧其实也没错，不过二楼的确有可以用的房间。”估计是那两个烂人学长告诉梁鹤坤的，李九春也没太惊讶，生客头一回来往往会被科普，梁鹤坤是昨晚一直跟他呆在一块儿才没经那一遭。

“从前一直听说有那样的地方，意外的挺普通。”得到了李九春确定的答复，梁鹤坤回忆着昨晚酒吧的布置，也没什么特别的。

“人来人往还是挺乱的，虽然薪水高但我不能拖你下水啊。”梁鹤坤是真的没见过什么社会乱象，李九春急忙打消他的念头。

“这样啊……”梁鹤坤看上去有些失望。

“怎么了，手头紧吗？”梁鹤坤家境不宽裕也是有可能的。

梁鹤坤摇摇头，“那倒没有，就是不太想再拿家里的钱了。我都快20了，不太好。”

李九春理解他的想法，手指在大腿上轻叩几下，“那……来做我小说的顾问怎么样？我给你开工资。”

梁鹤坤先是惊讶的愣了几秒，而后为难的咬紧了吸管，蹂躏着那截塑料管模糊的吐出一句。

“我还没到能做顾问的级别呢。”

李九春轻笑一声，“没事儿啊，我觉得鹤坤挺适合做我小说主角的原型的。”

梁鹤坤听了这话看上去反而更惶恐了，“您可千万别，我的故事不太好，别扫了您和读者的兴。”

“这世上哪儿有不好的故事，鹤坤听过雷霆雨露皆是天恩吗？凡是故事总有能触动人心的部分，作家要做的，不过只是把这些写出来。”梁鹤坤没有看上去那么快乐，这是李九春一早就认定了的事。

梁鹤坤沉默片刻，“那就麻烦九春先生了，我只能提供我短暂的校园经历，说起来也不值得您开工资。”

“鹤坤付出了时间，总该得到什么。不给你工钱，我良心可过不去。”这种事上李九春可不会退让。

“谢谢九春先生。”梁鹤坤给了李九春一个眯着眼的笑容。

“那我们先来解决第一个问题。”，李九春比出一根手指，“喊我九春。”

“欸，欸？”梁鹤坤可没想到会是这个问题。

“快点呀，这事儿太重要了，后头那俩字儿听的我浑身不舒服。”李九春催促道。

梁鹤坤噗嗤一笑，“好的九春。”

李九春以随时联系为由和梁鹤坤交换了微信与手机号码，这也是梁鹤坤头一回和只见过一面的陌生人聊的如此投缘。不由得生出相见恨晚的念头，梁鹤坤望着李九春的微信界面走在回宿舍的路上。

九千桃李逢春盛，李九春的微信名。要不说这文化人，微信名都显得大气，跟副对联似的，就可惜这只有上联少了下联。梁鹤坤的微信名是简简单单的小番茄，李九春问他缘何得名，梁鹤坤就告诉他这是他小学同班的女同学说的。

“脸红的像个熟透的小番茄似的。”

再加上他也青睐小番茄气泡水，和小番茄的缘分就这么长久的保持了下来。

和李九春定的时间是一周陪他聊一次，梁鹤坤总觉得自己是在占便宜，这样的东家可哪里找去。这样想想，就连去酒吧也不觉得是什么坏事了。

李九春这会儿正坐在去酒吧的地铁上，他对梁鹤坤的兴趣越来越浓，可以说是作家可耻的求知欲在作祟吧，他总想知道梁鹤坤的笑容下藏着什么。但那样不好，会吓到羞涩的小孩儿的。李九春一开始对梁鹤坤误判了，他并不内向，只是容易害羞罢了。偏还脸红上脸，害羞起来藏都没地儿藏。

真可爱啊……李九春眯着眼，上次见到这样的孩子是什么时候呢？

夏天，树荫，蝉鸣与操场。  
充满萤火虫的夏夜，成绩单与火车票。  
冬天，小雪，雪人与雾凇。  
绽放的寒梅，相框与最后一通电话。

好像……也没几年。

半个月过去，梁鹤坤渐渐有些期待起在酒吧呆的时候，在学校里没几个能说话的人，李九春却是个极好的倾听者。

小番茄：今天能提前过去吗  
九千桃李逢春盛：当然

“鹤坤，今天也不住宿舍吗？”这两个星期梁鹤坤总有一天不回来，室友好奇的问了一句。

“嗯，今天要去兼职，赶不上门禁了。”宿舍的门禁总是很早，酒吧开业又晚，最后总是以梁鹤坤留宿酒吧收场。

“你很喜欢上夜班吗？”室友见着大晚上跑出门工作还兴致勃勃的梁鹤坤不解道。

梁鹤坤挠挠头，“不算吧，我只是很喜欢现在这份工作。”

“哦，那太好了。”室友点点头，忙自己的事去了。

梁鹤坤也没多做停留，他不得不承认，他在被奇异的引力吸引着，以至于偏离原本既定的轨道。而他对此却并不反感，反而有些沉迷其中。

就好像心中有一枚种子在一点点生根发芽，梁鹤坤不知道它会长成什么样，却依旧期待着，期待着它盛放的那天。

“麻烦您做一杯西瓜汁，谢谢。”酒吧的调酒师叫李鹤东，因为右眼下的疤看上去有点凶巴巴的，不过据李九春所说他是个好人。

李鹤东点了点头，说了句李九春在楼上还有点事让梁鹤坤先去老地方坐着，一会儿给他送过去。

梁鹤坤说了声谢谢，依言走到角落的沙发坐下了。

“那小孩儿就是上次九春房里那位？”今天也来监工的谢金好奇看了两眼梁鹤坤。

“嗯，九春说他挺感兴趣。”，李鹤东取出西瓜，“您可就别想了。”

“我可不敢想，我爷们儿可凶了，我怕他拔刀砍我。”谢金连忙摇着手，装作很害怕的样子。

“去你的吧。”李鹤东白他一眼。

“再说我也不喜欢他那款啊。”谢金委屈巴巴的喝了一口酒。

“那您喜欢哪一款啊？”李鹤东顺着问了一句。

谢金下巴枕着手背，“我喜欢脾气不好的，最好右眼下有疤，最好是北京人还姓李。”

“我说爷们儿。”，李鹤东俯下身，“我哪儿就脾气不好了。”

“我可没说您，我说我家里的爷们儿呢。”，谢金眯了眯眼，“我喜欢您很久了，来偷情吗？”

李九春下楼的时候李鹤东正巧盛好了西瓜汁让他拿去，不知道是不是李九春的错觉，总觉得李鹤东脸有点红。少谢爷倒是一副吃饱喝足的餍足模样，也不知道这俩人发生了什么。自从李鹤东和谢金确认关系就在谢金的强烈要求下回到了酒吧，李九春一直怀疑谢金只是想找个能肆无忌惮调戏李鹤东的地方。

这俩人的事儿还是让他们自个儿折腾吧，李九春端着西瓜汁朝梁鹤坤的方向走去。

“小哥，来一杯特调如何？”正巧听见酒吧的熟客在和梁鹤坤说话。

“不好意思我不喝酒。”梁鹤坤尴尬的笑笑摆了摆手。

那人愣了几秒，“不是酒，是……”

“好了，我这弟弟还小呢，不能喝酒。不过老王你要真想喝……我陪你？”特调自然不是酒，是这家419俱乐部约炮的暗语。

“别别别，哪敢麻烦春哥。”老王一见是李九春连忙拒绝道。

梁鹤坤手里被塞了一杯西瓜汁，好奇的看着老王的反应。

“我先走一步了，您慢聊。”老王陪笑着离开了。

“九春，他看上去好像很怕你？”梁鹤坤端起杯子喝下一小口。

“我是这间酒吧的店长，他怕被我列入黑名单吧。”李九春自己手上拿的是之前就拜托李鹤东做的气泡水，梁鹤坤不喜欢酒，他也就不在小孩儿面前喝。

梁鹤坤倒是有些惊讶，“九春原来是店长啊，难怪那天对我这个生客那么热情。”

“我对你热情可不是因为守职啊。”李九春揉了两把梁鹤坤的软毛，梁鹤坤有些羞涩的红了脸，得亏这灯光昏暗看不出来。

“有些事得先和你说明。”，李九春想着万一自己不在再出什么事就不好了，“第一，他说的特调是419的暗语，别随便答应。”

梁鹤坤点了点头，难怪刚刚那个人会这么说。

“第二，离开视线的饮料不要喝，酒吧人杂，不能保证没有变态会悄悄放东西。”李九春的表情很认真。

“我知道了。”梁鹤坤望着还冒凉气的西瓜汁。

梁鹤坤想着，若是小时候有个邻家哥哥，大概就是李九春这样的吧。

看着梁鹤坤在楼上歇下已经快一点了，李九春一出门，谢金正等着他。

“哟，谢爷您还没走啊。”

“这不是等东子下班，还一个多小时呢。”谢金看了眼腕子上的表盘。

“那您特地等我是……？”

“好奇，东子跟我说你对那小孩儿有点意思。”谢金八卦的凑过来。

李九春也没什么掩饰，“嗯，有点意思。”

“我可没想到你好这口啊。”谢金的确有些惊讶。

“您追东子之前我也没想到啊。”李九春摊了摊手。

谢金难得有些语塞，“我这不……我认识你这么久都不见你有对象好奇嘛，你又不玩419，我还以为你独身主义呢。”

“嗐，我要是独身主义我写言情？我也就是不将就，没碰上合适的不要耽误人家。”

“那这位怎么样？”

“有点难办啊……他应该是直的。”

谢金一听这话觉得有戏，“那就是喜欢？”

“喜欢啊，当然。”李九春是不喜欢藏着掖着的性子。

当然。

又和梁鹤坤相处了一段日子，李九春渐渐摸出了些什么。梁鹤坤算是典型的好孩子，孝顺父母团结同学成绩优异，努力的去回馈所有人的期待。

李九春不知道他逼自己的原因，他本可以活的轻松，活的更自在才是。可提起这个梁鹤坤总是笑着避开，只说是天生的性子，很难改掉。

梁鹤坤没谈过恋爱，他说他父母不接受大学之前的早恋，所以虽然有过爱慕的女孩子也从未开过口告白。

“九春呢，有没有女朋友？”梁鹤坤有一回好奇的问他。

“没有，我……”，李九春犹豫片刻，“我不喜欢女生。”

梁鹤坤出乎意料的淡定，“那九春有男朋友吗？”

“目前还没有……欸我说你怎么都不惊讶呢？”李九春带着笑望去。

那模样的确好看的紧，梁鹤坤眨了眨眼挪开目光，“我……我觉得爱情永远是值得尊重的，无关乎性别。”

李九春目光愈发柔和，在梁鹤坤看来，那双眼像是盛着细碎的春光。

“不，不对吗？”他支吾着。

“我很高兴你能理解我。”李九春轻轻握着梁鹤坤的一只手。

他看上去有些落寞，那是梁鹤坤没见过的，也不知是哪来的勇气，梁鹤坤把他另一只手叠在李九春手背上。

“九春那么温柔，大家一定都会理解的。”

温柔吗？  
梁鹤坤对他的期望值有点过高了。

“喂，谢爷……”


	2. 下

——心中盛开之物是什么

梁鹤坤刚刚下课，抱着背包走在回宿舍的路上。阳光被树叶织成的筛子漏过，零零散散的碎了一地，最后融进摇曳的树影中去。

从教学楼到宿舍楼的路程不短，梁鹤坤身侧尽是三两成群的学生。这般对比下，独行的梁鹤坤不免显得有些孤独。

梁鹤坤不喜欢热闹，他有个坏习惯，习惯于迎合别人的话题，也不太会拒绝别人的要求，经常做着连他自己都唾弃的讨好工作。

说他懦弱也好，怕事也罢，打小落下的坏习惯，现在想改也改不掉了。徐伟和吴亮，这二位学长一开始他就不喜欢，可是当人家揣着半真半假的善意靠近他的时候，他手足无措。回过神的时候，那二位已经自以为和他混熟了，他想拒绝也不知道怎么开口。

有时候梁鹤坤也会想，委屈他自己换来更多人的愉悦是不是值当呢？更何况，他自认有些情况算不得委屈，只是避免撕破脸所做的必要让步罢了。

不过这种生活方式让他很多时候觉得力不从心，大概也是从那个时候起，梁鹤坤发现笑是个很奇妙的表情，他不太会哭，可以作为工具的表情也就只剩下笑。笑容可以带来好心情，传递快乐让他感到愉悦，而且被笑着拒绝也说不出太大不满来。

虽然找到了应对的法子，但是这样的社交让梁鹤坤过于疲惫，他渐渐远离人堆，泡在学校附近的花店成了他唯一的乐子。花草温柔简单，只要精心侍弄，就会用盛放回报爱花人。

可是谁能想到梁鹤坤遇见了李九春呢。

李九春直率爽利又心细温和，把善意捂热了放进梁鹤坤的掌心，没什么弯弯绕绕，却让他心甘情愿的被取走价值。梁鹤坤明白李九春最开始对他感兴趣多半因为是对酒吧里异类的好奇，再加上一点帮扶弱小的同情。可是事到如今，他只感觉的到善意，并不是作为灵感来源的道具，李九春把他当重要的友人看待。

如果这也是成年人谋求利益的手段就太高明了，把梁鹤坤骗的团团转，梁鹤坤自认敏感且没有利用价值，所以他想，九春真的是这个世界对他最好的人了。

夏风裹挟着热浪经过，梁鹤坤下意识抱紧了背包，暴露在空气中的发丝却被毫不留情的打乱了几缕。头发似乎有些长了，找个时间去剪剪吧，梁鹤坤想着。

今年夏天可不能把头发剪的太短，以九春的眼光，肯定看不上小秃子。双颊忽的泛起了烟霞，一路飞到了耳根。这实非梁鹤坤所愿，只是被脑子里下意识跳出的古言乱了心神。

女为悦己者容。

他固然不是女子，但这话于他也并非全错。  
他的确喜欢李九春。  
非常喜欢。

谁又能拒绝春风呢？  
吹开了万物的春意向梁鹤坤抛出了橄榄枝，他便妄想独占春了。这便是人类的劣根性吧，他就像是鱼儿奢求整片海洋，真诚的爱意夹杂着傻气的不切实际。

不知道从什么时候开始他已经不得不正视，正视不知何时被播下的种子长成的盛放情之花。摇曳于春风，享受着梁鹤坤每一次心动时洒落的雨露甘霖。

梁鹤坤抚上自己的心口。

“噗通”  
“噗通”  
“噗通”

平稳而有力的跳着。

但是当它见到李九春的时候，却无时不幻想着破土而出，幻想着穿透那层皮肤，开出纯白的情花来。

梁鹤坤记得，李九春说过他不喜欢女人。那时候他面上装的再淡然，也仍旧在自个儿心里挖出了点雀跃，不只是为着李九春愿意相告的这份信任，更是因为有望被摆上台面而欢腾的真心。

梁鹤坤并不是同性恋，他只是喜欢李九春罢了，只不过他沉眠于心的感情是裹着风霜的花种，而李九春正好是让万物复苏的春天。梁鹤坤有时候偷偷称他为“我的春”，来满足一点自己恶劣的独占欲。他并不在意性别，一辈子能遇见一个相合的人便是缘分，再求旁的未免太贪心了。

更何况，身为男性的李九春才是他的春，是让他明知前路难行也兀自飞蛾扑火的那朵烟火，也是让他拾起面对人间魑魅勇气的莲灯。

梁鹤坤知道自己想要什么，他不想扼杀绽放的感情，所以这一次他不想再迎合主流的眼光。至于父母，他们的期待是不断膨胀的贪念，本就快压的梁鹤坤喘不过气，他拼尽全力的回馈他们的期待，却从未得到过回应。

梁鹤坤累了，与其满足别人的贪念，不如满足自己的。

他想要李九春。  
想要留住这一份美好。  
哪怕将这世人得罪遍了，也无所谓了。

“快快抹干眼泪，看昙花多美。路过人间，无非一瞬间……”

“喂？”梁鹤坤从包里翻出震动的手机。

“梁鹤坤先生是吗？我是谢金，酒吧的投资人，九春的朋友。”

“谢先生您好，请问您找我是……”梁鹤坤对谢金有点印象，酒吧的金主，因为个儿比较出挑所以梁鹤坤问过一嘴。

“九春有点发烧，我这儿工作忙过不去，我看他和您比较熟，就想问问您有没有空去帮忙照看他一会儿。他这个人就是爱逞强，没人拦着他今晚说不定还能跑到酒吧去。”

“当然可以！”，这种事怎么可能不去，“您把地址发给我吧，我马上去。”

幸亏他今天下午没课了，尽管有课也没什么好纠结的，毕竟他有“正当理由”，重要的……病了什么的。

“叮咚”梁鹤坤按下门铃，深吸一口气，希望自己看上去精神一点。

门内传来一阵急促的脚步声，然后防盗门被缓缓推开。李九春脸上泛着不正常的红晕，松松垮垮的睡衣领口开的很大，梁鹤坤有些不自然的挪开视线。

“鹤坤？”，先是一瞬的惊讶，“啊……是谢爷拜托你来的吧，真是麻烦你特地过来，明明都说过不用了。”

“九春又不是钢铁侠，生病了就该有人照顾。”梁鹤坤进了门，手里的塑料袋一个装着药品，一个装着苹果。

“我怕耽误你上课。”李九春解释道，然后被梁鹤坤一路拉到卧室按回床上。

“我下午没课了，九春还是好好睡一觉吧。”梁鹤坤用手背测了一下温度，不见好转的滚烫。

李九春无奈的躺平，“我非得把头睡扁了不可。”

“那到时候我就拿个打气筒吹回去。”梁鹤坤无意中做出了惊悚发言。

“鹤坤……”李九春惊讶的唤了他一声。

梁鹤坤发出一声带着鼻音的疑问，一副全然没意识到自己说了什么的模样。李九春唤了一声后也不知道接下来该说什么，乖乖噤了声阖上双目。只心里嘟囔一句，原来这小孩儿是这种属性。

梁鹤坤背过身藏住自己无限上扬的嘴角，他现在的性子，大多是被自己拘出来的，一直揣着明白装糊涂再加上本身的优柔寡断。不过现在，他不想再在李九春面前拘着了，不止是怕构成欺骗惹得李九春厌恶，其实他自己也很好奇，自己原本应该是什么样子的。

“九春吃过药了吗？”梁鹤坤突然想起来问一句。

李九春好笑的睁开眼，“你来之前刚吃过。”

“那就好好睡吧。”梁鹤坤点了点头结束了话题，视线扫过李九春床头柜时顿了一下，而后收回了目光转身去厨房煮粥了。

李九春闭着眼，脑子里正不断排查之前的准备事项。屋子……打扫干净了，连玻璃都擦了一遍。衣服……洗完了，在阳台晾的好好的。厨房……大米还有，虽然梁鹤坤不一定会帮他煮粥。想着想着，李九春在心里嗤笑一声，自己真是没救了。

梁鹤坤曾说他温柔，他又哪里配得上这个词，不过是工于心计的社会人下意识的满心算计。虽然李九春一直是直来直去的性子，但他也明白，做酒吧这种社交场所的店长，还是长袖善舞一点的好。而他对梁鹤坤的所谓善意，从前是为了从他身上得到故事，现在是为了得到他。

李九春，你真是个糟糕透了的大人。

苹果皮顺着水果刀的轨迹一圈一圈弹簧式的垂下，最后尽数落在垃圾桶里。梁鹤坤把去了皮的果肉切成小块放在冰糖袋子旁边，李九春家厨房倒是样样齐全，不过一看就不常用的样子。

怕是连午饭都没吃。

锅中的粥是和绿豆一块儿煮的，绿豆清凉败火，应该能让李九春好的快些。梁鹤坤看了眼时间，掀开锅盖，米已经开花了。取出几块冰糖伴着苹果丁加入，梁鹤坤没敢多加，怕李九春不习惯甜粥。

他也是惯会自作主张，人家也没请他帮忙，梁鹤坤心里自嘲着。盛了碗粥，放在一旁等着凉一些再给房间里那病号送去。

梁鹤坤进来的时候李九春已经醒了一会儿了，他之前几乎睡了一个上午，身上虽然依旧乏的很，但也没有那么嗜睡。

“鹤坤，我真不知道要怎么感谢你。”李九春接过粥碗，一缕缕甜香迫不及待的钻入他的鼻腔。

“九春可别这么说，先尝尝味道。”这话梁鹤坤可不爱听，听上去过于生分了。而后又反应过来是自己求的太多，有些赌气的掐了一下掌心。

雪白的瓷勺将晶莹的粥米送入李九春口中，满口冰糖的甜味。李九春带着笑意望向梁鹤坤，目光落在梁鹤坤面上，闹的梁鹤坤莫名的心虚。

“鹤坤可是把我当小孩子了？粥里一定要拌糖才肯吃。”

梁鹤坤连忙摇着脑袋，“我是怕白粥没味儿，没想别的。”

说完又觉得不够分量，“真的！我绝对没有把九春当小孩儿的想法！”

这话听上去可太欲盖弥彰了，梁鹤坤恨不得咬了自己的舌头，今天他的大脑是怎么了，罢工了还是也发烧了。

好在李九春没有计较，轻笑几声就把注意力放回了他熬了许久的粥上。梁鹤坤见状也没再言语，目光投射到李九春床头柜上。

灌水的玻璃瓶里养了一束雏菊，洁白而娇嫩，梁鹤坤蹲下身抚了抚花瓣，指尖留下一缕菊香。

“有人说雏菊的香味是爱情的味道。”李九春见他感兴趣，挑起了话头。

“是吗？”，梁鹤坤笑了笑，“九春不觉得雏菊香太涩了吗？”

李九春咽下口中的粥，“大概就因为是苦香，才被说是爱情的味道吧。”

“那九春这是遇见爱情了？”梁鹤坤一双弯弯的笑眼看了过来，李九春一愣，难得有些心虚的错开了视线。

梁鹤坤从花束中抽出一支，“九春知道，雏菊的花语是什么吗？”

李九春咽下一口口水，他自然清楚的很，只不过梁鹤坤突然问他这个……别是看出什么端倪来了吧。

李九春，你慌什么，这不就是你设计的一环吗？

李九春脑子里一片混沌，比起散落的毛线球也毫不逊色，梁鹤坤见他有些僵硬，心里忽然升起一个慌乱的念头。抿了抿唇，到嘴边的话一转，试探着说了下去。

“深藏在心底的爱……也就是，暗恋。”梁鹤坤的话轻飘飘的，像是从遥远的地方传来。李九春定了定心神，放下剩余半碗的粥，面向梁鹤坤。

“这花九春是从哪儿得来的？”别是给什么人盯上了，梁鹤坤没立场兴师问罪，他只是想知道这位疑似情敌是何方神圣。

别到时候连输给谁都不知道。

“路过花店的时候买的，本来……”，李九春右手有些紧张的攥紧了被单，“本来想送给你的，可惜天不遂人愿，转眼我就病了。”

李九春摘下眼镜，梁鹤坤在他眼里便成了模糊的色块，“看见它第一眼我就想到你了，鹤坤，它若配你，一定很合适。”

梁鹤坤差点没抓住手中的雏菊，发问的声音都有些颤抖，“九春……你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我知道。”李九春答的很快。

“梁鹤坤，我喜欢你。”

那是雪融化的声音，是初春第一朵芬芳绽放的声音。

梁鹤坤僵在原地，一副愕然之色，李九春见他没了动静心里也没什么底气，看不出是惊喜还是惊吓。

其实他自己也不太清楚，直到指甲嵌入雏菊的根茎，梁鹤坤才夺回身体的支配权，先是慌乱的放开惨遭无妄之灾的花儿，而后壮着胆走到李九春床边坐下，几次张嘴都不知道该说些什么。只眼睁睁的看李九春拿过他手上那支雏菊，别在他耳朵上。

“九春……”，少年的声音小的微乎其微，“你喜欢我什么啊……”

言外之意就是我有什么值得喜欢的，李九春皱了皱眉，把眼镜戴上。两手捧着梁鹤坤的脸，感觉和他烧的滚烫的掌心一个温度，这小孩儿不出意外的又红了脸。

“喜欢你落在我眼里的样子。”  
喜欢你撒落我眼底的阳光，也想拥抱你寂寞的影子。

“九春别哄我了，我其实……我……”梁鹤坤有些语无伦次，他想告诉李九春他一直都在装，他没有那么阳光，可是他又不知道该如何开口。

“你只需要说，答应不答应。”眼前的人突然变得霸道又不讲道理，梁鹤坤被捏着脸，有些泄气。

“答应什么……”

“要不要做我男朋友？”李九春也不急，都到这一步了，他有足够的耐心从梁鹤坤口中磨出一个答案。

“九春这样……让我怎么拒绝。”梁鹤坤的目光终于投向李九春眼底，李九春放开手，忍下立刻拥抱梁鹤坤的冲动，向床另一边缩了缩。

这下梁鹤坤可不乐意了，“九春这是做什么？表了白还不认帐吗？”

李九春听了这话笑了好一会儿，直到梁鹤坤不善的眼神投过来才堪堪止住，“我这不是怕传染给你。”

“要传染也已经传染了……”梁鹤坤嘟囔了几句，李九春听了个大概便笑着凑过去在小孩儿脸上印了个吻。

梁鹤坤好似静止在了原地，而后脸上的红晕一路倾袭到了脖子，支吾半天也说不出完整话来。

“鹤坤要是觉得不公平……你亲回来？”李九春一本正经的调笑道。

梁鹤坤登时气的像只河豚，他终于找到把李九春拽下他心目中神坛的理由了。

既不讲道理，又不要脸皮。

可是怎么办啊……  
梁鹤坤轻轻吻上李九春的唇。

他依然唤醒了，我心底的每一朵花。

谢金下一次见到李九春是终于解决公司一堆事务来陪李鹤东上班的时候，距离李九春通知他好消息已经过了大半个月。

“哟，谢爷。”李九春冲他摇了摇手，满面春风的模样看上去过的不错。

“身体怎么样？”谢金还是关心这个，前段时间整个人被埋进事务堆里，连和东子交流感情也没怎么顾上，更别说李九春了。

“早好全了。”李九春把玩着一把半开的折扇，谢金眼尖的瞄到一个鹤字。

“看起来过的不错啊。”谢金在吧台坐下，一杯Margarita被推到他面前。

“小东东真贴心。”谢金望着蓝色的酒液傻乐。

“我可比不上你。”谢金不负众望的被李鹤东瞪了一眼，李九春心下暗笑，面上可半分看不出来。

只暗自调侃一句，这二位的情趣可真是无人能及。

“一会儿别忘了收他双倍酒钱。”李鹤东剐了一眼觉得不够，复又补了一句。

“诶东子，别忘了你爷们儿是我们东家，酒钱再多也只是从他左口袋装到他右口袋。”李九春笑了两声，提醒道。

这话在理，李鹤东想了想，而后望向谢金，对方眼中依旧是九分欠揍一分柔和。怎么办呢，李鹤东叹了口气，自己挑的爷们儿又不能退货。

叹气的时候也不知道把翘起的嘴角收一收，李九春腹诽道。

“九春，说说你和那小孩儿到底怎么样？”谢金总算把话题扯到了他想要的轨道上。

“能怎么样，正常交往呗。”李九春顿了顿，开扇摇了摇。

“嗐，你甭诓我，我可不信。”李九春算是明白了，谢金上这消遣他来了。

“真没什么出格的，你也知道我不玩419。”，李九春摊了摊手，“不过鹤坤搬过来跟我住了，我那儿离学校还不算远。”

“那你晚上上班怎么办？他一个人在家？”谢金点了点头，想到李九春现在的作息又好奇的问了一句。

李九春摇了摇头，“鹤坤在二楼休息室呢，最近好像要交作业了，不然他这会儿应该坐在这儿跟东子聊天。”

谢金递过去一个疑惑的眼神，李鹤东点了点头，证实李九春的说法。

“能跟东子聊一块儿去可不容易。”

“爷们儿你怎么说的我跟个外星人似的。”李鹤东怎么听怎么不对劲。

“我这不以为梁鹤坤是个寡言的主呢，东子不是不喜欢和闷葫芦打交道吗？”谢金连忙给自家东子顺毛，他刚结束工作还想好好温存几天呢。

“他啊……”，李九春听了这话哼了一声，“就是个小坏蛋。”

谢金和李鹤东听李九春这般说都愣住了，面露疑惑。李鹤东下意识向二楼楼梯看了一眼，而后低下头专心擦玻璃杯。

“怎么了？你露馅了？”谢金有点摸不着头脑，想来也只有李九春一个月前给他通气的那个电话。

“那倒没有，他不知道我那是……”

“那怎么突然这么说？”谢金抿了一口酒。

李九春轻轻笑了几声，“我只是没想到……”

“九春？”梁鹤坤的声音带着疑惑，李九春听的后脊发凉，这小孩儿是什么时候来的。

“鹤坤怎么下来了？”谢金见着李九春用一秒堆起笑容然后僵硬的转身。

“我这不是听到有人说我坏话嘛。”梁鹤坤笑眯眯的说着。

李九春咳嗽两声，起身半推着梁鹤坤朝楼上走，“改天再聚啊谢爷。”

“早生贵子啊。”谢金懒洋洋的回了句不着调的。

事实证明转移战场并没有让气氛缓和一点，梁鹤坤坐在床上，脸上挂着瘆人的微笑，看的李九春直冒冷汗。

“九春，露馅是什么意思啊？”

好嘛，直击要害。

李九春噤声片刻，刚打算硬着头皮张嘴，又听梁鹤坤小声说了一句。

“我……我之前真的一点也没有看出来，九春喜，喜欢我的事……”

李九春松了口气，梁鹤坤和他说的显然不是一个事儿，这也算是幸运，误打误撞的蒙混过关了。

为了找邀请梁鹤坤到家里表白的正当理由把自己淋到发烧这种事情……太丢脸了。

“不过九春为什么说我坏？”虽然问题不同，但梁鹤坤的目的依旧是兴师问罪。

李九春走到床边坐下，下巴搁在梁鹤坤肩上撒娇，“哟，您在背后听了那么多才揭发我还不算坏呀。”

“自个儿坦荡，怎么会怕被我听到。”梁鹤坤扬了扬唇角，又佯装生气的抱着胳膊。

“鹤坤说的偷听有多正当似的。”李九春烫的小卷毛刮蹭到梁鹤坤的脸颊，痒丝丝的。

“我哪儿有偷听，东哥都看见我了。”李鹤东朝二楼楼梯看的时候梁鹤坤冲他比了个噤声的手势，他才低下头专心于玻璃杯等着看好戏。

“得，你们合起伙来吓我。”

“那不是因为九春损我。”

李九春抬起头，二人对视几秒，都没绷住，乐了。

“行啦行啦，九春快点回去吧，别让客人认为店长419去了。”梁鹤坤也不希望因为自己耽误李九春工作，忙挥着手赶他。

李九春听了这话心头一动，“也不是不可以啊……”

梁鹤随即转头盯着李九春下一步动作，左手攥着被单试图按捺一些冒头的莫名情绪。

李九春见状怕吓着小孩儿，装模作样的盯了一会儿就起身打算下楼看店，梁鹤坤失望的撇了撇嘴，伸手拽住了李九春的衣摆。

“那就来呗。”脸上又开始发烫了，你不主动……那就我来呗。

李九春整个人愣了一下，错愕的转头，“说真的？”

“我……”，梁鹤坤左手无措的揉捏着被单，脸颊爆红，突然觉得自己那荒唐话实在没羞没躁，“九春想的话我……”

死小孩儿总是脸红透了还硬要开车，李九春右手搭上梁鹤坤的左肩，曲起食指轻轻抬起他的下巴，俯下身亲吻他的唇。趁梁鹤坤仰头，左手握上他的右肩一同向后推，待梁鹤坤反应过来的时候，整个上半身都已陷在柔软的床垫里。

唇分，梁鹤坤轻喘着气望向李九春的眼睛，圆圆的镜片后是他没见过的情绪，炙热滚烫，夹杂着晦暗不明的欲望。

“你确定吗？”嗓音压的比往日低得多。

“我……”

“你确定。”

T恤被掀起，皮肤暴露在冰凉的空气起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，李九春的手指点在小肚子上，换来梁鹤坤下意识的一颤。

小孩儿抿了抿唇，把偏去一旁的头转过来，张嘴说了句无声的话来。

［疼我］

李九春轻笑一声，这要换到一个月前，他怎么也想不到他看上的纯情小孩儿只是披了一层小羊羔的皮，如今渐渐伸出狼爪子试探。

不过他也没资格说梁鹤坤，李九春凑到小孩儿耳边。

“乖，叫哥哥。”

第二天早晨叫梁鹤坤起床的时候李九春就后悔了，梁鹤坤上午有课，还得一大早从酒吧赶回学校去。

坐上出租车的时候梁鹤坤还在犯迷糊，李九春把人往怀里揽，手上轻轻的揉着后腰以求他能睡的舒服点。想套个近乎的司机看了眼后视镜，问了一句。

“您弟弟啊？”

“我爱人。”

司机像是被点了哑穴，一路上再不言语，梁鹤坤往李九春怀里又钻了钻，遮住上翘的唇角。

今天的路况很好，到了学校还余下不少时间，梁鹤坤松了口气，可算没迟到，不然拜托前室友帮他点名又是一个人情。

“我送你到教学楼。”李九春看了眼腕上的手表。

梁鹤坤点了点头，带着点好奇的问道，“九春，你刚刚那么说就不怕那个司机……”。

“他总不能不接单吧，谁会跟钱过不去呢。”，李九春自然不是冲动，“而且他也不知道咱俩是谁，开着车呢又不能上大街上嚷嚷，告诉他也无妨。”

“那一会儿要是遇到我学长你怎么说？”

“我要是说我是你父母朋友的儿子，会露馅吗？”李九春想了想。

“不会，我没跟他们提过我爸妈。”提到父母，梁鹤坤的情绪肉眼可见的低落下去。

“怎么了？”李九春悄悄牵起他的手，隔着皮肉传递一些心安。

“没什么，我也好久没见他们了。”梁鹤坤扯出一个笑，回握着李九春的手，若无其事的堵住了李九春接下来的话。

除了早晨，今日似乎诸事顺遂，梁鹤坤下了最后一节课，一出校门就看见来接他的李九春。

这样真好，梁鹤坤笑着招了招手，然后快步迎上去。每次见到李九春都是一股浓郁的归属感，梁鹤坤能清晰的感觉到自己被需要着，就像是花儿找到了爱花人一般。

日子若是这样平平淡淡的过就好了，没有波澜的，风平浪静的，糊涂过就好了。

“鹤坤，你带钥匙了吗？”梁鹤坤坐在出租车上，那头的李九春环境嘈杂，大概还在酒吧。

“带了，九春招呼客人吧，我很快就到了。”梁鹤坤刚从父母家回来，离这儿不远，首都附近的一个小城市，他每年寒暑假都会回去住一段日子，留李九春一个人独守空房。

“家里烧水壶里有晾好的冷水，你回家记得喝，要是饿了橱柜里有方便面可以垫垫，还有冰箱里的……”

“巧克力是吧，我知道，我都到法定适婚年龄了，您甭把我当小孩儿。”

“好，那赶明儿就拉你上台湾结婚去。”

“啊……信号不太好。”毫不留情的按下了挂断键，梁鹤坤望着窗外的城市灯火，终于要回家了啊……

还没入秋，天气依旧热的很，梁鹤坤却是格格不入的穿了长袖。把手机收回挎包里，梁鹤坤下意识的握了下另一只手的腕子，轻皱了下眉，又很快松开了。

少了李九春的公寓一如既往的空荡荡，那位本来信誓旦旦的说要来接他，然后就被酒吧的突发情况绊住了脚跟，梁鹤坤一度怀疑店长的正牌工作是处理因419导致的人际关系售后服务。

待把行李箱里的东西拿出来收拾好，梁鹤坤揉了揉酸疼的肩，舒展一下身体就听见骨架子噼里啪啦的摩擦。这都快1点了，2点李先生就正常下班了，他这个假请的意义何在啊，梁鹤坤看着挂钟心里吐槽一句。

先洗个澡吧，梁鹤坤想了想，也没什么别的事儿要做了。

李九春回家的时候梁鹤坤刚从浴室出来，半干的头发上顶着块毛巾，李九春上手狠狠擦了一通。

“九春这是薅我头发呢？”死小孩儿得了便宜还卖乖。

“不擦干在空调房呆一晚，第二天早上又要喊头痛。”李九春戳了两下梁鹤坤的太阳穴。

梁鹤坤向后一仰靠在李九春肩上，李九春怕他摔着忙搂住他的腰，李九春不知道是不是自己的错觉，这小孩儿这段时间越来越恃宠而骄了。

“你小心点儿，万一我没接住怎么办？”

“不会啊，我相信九春一定能接住的。”梁鹤坤的笑怎么看怎么像是得逞的笑，李九春叹了口气，揪着梁鹤坤半边脸算是解气。

“好啦。”，把梁鹤坤扶正，“我先去洗澡，鹤坤要是困了就先睡吧。”

梁鹤坤点了点头，“我等你。”

公寓不大，只有一个卧室，不过显然也不需要第二个，梁鹤坤把脸埋进枕头里。在外的时候就会特别想家，总感觉家里的床都要柔软一些。

所以当李九春晾好毛巾回到卧室的时候就看见梁鹤坤像海豹一样趴着，脸颊陷入枕头里睡的正香。T恤翻上去一个角，被子方方正正的落在脚边，李九春好笑的走过去着手拯救小男友，没得把自己憋死。

李九春刚要整理T恤，手却在半空中愣住了，回过神来轻轻掀起遮住腰部的衣料，皮肤上突兀的两个月牙样的紫红痕迹。指甲盖比上去一合，李九春强忍着立马把人拖起来的想法，轻轻把梁鹤坤翻了个身，拉起长袖T恤的袖子，手腕上方果不其然又是掐痕。

“九春？”梁鹤坤迷迷糊糊的眯着眼。

李九春关了灯，“睡吧。”

说着铺开被子，上床把阔别一个多月的小男友搂进怀里，梁鹤坤在他怀里蹭了两下，模模糊糊的说了句晚安。

“晚安。”李九春耳语道。

一觉睡到中午，李九春醒的早一些，下床把自己收拾好，打开空空如也的冰箱又关上，熟练的点了外卖。

梁鹤坤醒的时候李九春的外卖刚到不久，揉了揉眼睛去洗手间清醒清醒，在餐桌边坐下，面前立刻被放上一杯凉开水。

还是家里好啊，梁鹤坤心下又感叹一句。

“鹤坤。”李九春突然唤他，握着筷子似乎有些犹豫。

“怎么了？”

“你……你跟父母吵架了吗？”

梁鹤坤一愣，然后浅浅的笑了，“怎么会呢？我很好啊。”

“那你的身上的掐痕是怎么来的？”李九春皱了眉。

“我自己……”

“鹤坤。”，李九春打断他的说辞，“他们是不会因为你的温柔做出任何改变的。”

梁鹤坤微微垂下头，抿了抿唇，最后选择不语。李九春陪着他一块儿沉默，像展开一场无声的拉锯战，用沉默施压让对方低头。这样不好，李九春在心里叹了口气，他的小孩儿本就受了委屈，他可不愿意做帮凶。

“算了，你不愿意……”  
“真的……没吵架。”

梁鹤坤望向李九春，眼里满是支离破碎的星光，笑意与灵动都被切碎了，像是破碎的镜面，沉静又扭曲的投射出他自己。

“是我父母吵架。”

“刚认识的时候我就说过，我的故事不好，别扫了九春的兴，如今它还是要被翻出来。”

李九春伸出食指比在梁鹤坤唇上，“这种话不准说。”

梁鹤坤却是出乎意料的笑了，“果然九春会这么说啊。”

“鹤坤想过要跟我说这个吗？”

“当然。”，梁鹤坤笑着点头，眉宇间带着愁云与一丝苦涩，“去年暑假的时候就想过了，倒是没想到能瞒一年。”

“是我的错。”这话说的李九春想把之前的自己拎出来锤一顿。

梁鹤坤摇了摇头，“不是九春的错，瞒是瞒不住的，至多大学毕业，我妈开始催婚的时候，还是会暴露的。而且我从一开始……就不想瞒着九春。”

“那怎么不一开始就告诉我？”李九春的语气不带着一分指责，只有浓厚的无奈，梁鹤坤想做的事，他一向拦不住。

“九春要是知道了肯定会找我父母理论的吧。”梁鹤坤说的笃定，李九春一怔，梁鹤坤的确看他看的极准，他的确从昨夜就有这个打算。

梁鹤坤见他没了下句复又说了下去，“其实都是借口，我……我还是害怕九春知道之后，会同情我。”

“鹤坤怕我把同情和爱弄混吗？”对于感情，尤其是梁鹤坤的感情，李九春敏感的很。

“嗯。”，他轻点了下脑袋，然后不好意思的挠了挠脖子，“现在可以说了。”

“相信我了？”李九春好笑的望着脸颊有些泛红的小男友，这小孩儿防备心真是强。

“我……”，脸涨得通红，“我不太相信爱情，而且刚和九春在一起的时候也总感觉没什么实感。”

“因为父母吗？”李九春握住梁鹤坤的一只手，原生家庭的影响是巨大的。

“嗯，我父母在我小时候也是很恩爱的。”，梁鹤坤回忆道，“到现在我都记得我第一次去游乐园，骑在我爸脖子上看摩天轮，我妈拿着相机给我们拍照。”

“后来我长大了一点，小学二……三年级吧，我爸失业了，开始酗酒，那时候家里到处都是酒瓶子，好在他不抽烟，不然味道更难闻。我妈劝不住他，就和他大吵了一架，他推了我妈一把，我妈气的直接回了娘家。”

“没人做饭也没人照顾我和我爸，那三天我们顿顿都是速冻饺子，期间我给我妈打了好多个电话，她一个都没接。”

“可能是因为我哭的太撕心裂肺，我爸给了我一巴掌，从那之后，我就不太会哭了。我妈回来之后跟我爸说我外公外婆给他托了一份工作，让他明天去报道。”

“他们又吵了一架，我爸说我妈看不起他，他不想总是被同事说是靠女人上位。后半夜我爸酒醒了，又哭着跟我妈认错，我妈心软，原谅他了。后来虽然我爸去上班了，但是变得越来越神经质，外公外婆给我爸托的工作和我妈在一个单位，他酒后经常因为觉得我妈和同事叔叔的关系过密和我妈大吵一架，酒醒又下跪，道歉，不停认错祈求我妈原谅。”

“我那个时候觉得对不起是这个世界上最没用的三个字，我妈应该也是。我妈累了，她看清了这是一段失败的婚姻，所以她怨我，怨我让她陷入这个地狱。”

“我拼了命的学习想让她高兴，可是她依然能挑出不少刺来，九春看到的这点伤算不了什么，那时候被打的青一块紫一块也是有的。”

“我年纪小，受不了去找老师告状，老师心疼我，请我妈到学校客客气气的训了一顿，回家之后她虽然确实没有再打我，但是和我爸一样把我当成空气。”

“然后我外婆来了，她说我妈年轻的时候是个貌美又高薪的女人，像只高贵又骄傲的凤凰，下嫁我爸这个鸡圈。说我爸从前就对我妈不满，薪水比他高追求者又多，只是这个问题一直没有爆发出来。”

“失业就是导火索，把假象炸的粉碎。我外婆说了那么多，无非就是想让我体谅我妈，可是她说了那么多从来没提我妈爱我，我想她应该也是把我看成我妈不能离婚的拖油瓶吧。”

“我向我妈认错，然后继续忍耐她的暴脾气，我心疼她，也害怕她的冷暴力。我爸常常夜不归宿，我妈也不再询问他的去处，他们说两句话就能吵起来，所以选择闭嘴了。”

“你看，确实不是什么好故事吧。”

梁鹤坤语气疏离又淡漠，嘴角勾起浅浅的自嘲，仿佛说的是别人的故事，只握紧了李九春的手，让李九春知道他心里并不是毫无波澜。

“那这次又是因为什么？”李九春爱怜的用拇指轻抚梁鹤坤的脸颊，语气柔和的能解三尺冰封。

梁鹤坤顿了几秒，“我不想念研究生。”

梁鹤坤不喜欢他现在的专业，哪怕在知道是李九春曾经念过的专业之后也是，他也是人，有他的人生理想，不是他母亲的人生游戏。

“那咱就不念，大不了我去跟她说。”李九春永远是他的后盾，梁鹤坤凑过去分了李九春半边椅子然后把脸埋在他肩窝里。

“她会骂你的，会很过分的骂你的。”

“没事儿，我不怕。”

“可是我会生气。”

李九春一愣，这话的意思他听的明白，梁鹤坤希望两边都安好，哪怕他的母亲劣迹斑斑，他也乐于去维护她，不愿意让她受一点气有一点不顺心。同时把李九春放在了更高的位置，他包容他母亲对他的一切做法，但是对李九春不可以。

“鹤坤真是……让我怎么办才好。”李九春叹气，揉了揉小孩儿的头发，死小孩儿坚强又柔软，也不知道他看的有多心疼。

“对不……”  
“嘘。”

下意识的道歉被及时阻止，他好像刚刚才说过道歉无用，也算是迅速打脸了。

“菜要凉了，咱吃饭吧。”李九春把杯子递给他，多半是看他讲那么多怕他渴了。

梁鹤坤喝了几口，“刚起床，不饿。”

“那我饿了。”

“不行，等我。”

果然这死小孩儿只在他这里恃宠而骄，不过李九春可不怕这个，一揽小男友的腰，“那就做点餐前运动消化消化。”

“别，您慢吃，我出门走走。”一下就破功了，满面堆笑尽是讨好。

“哼。”，李九春一声冷哼，梁鹤坤腰上的手臂更紧了两分，“晚了。”

所以意料之中的，梁鹤坤同学被摁在餐桌上算了总账，连同昨晚不擦头发一起。李九春倒是的确很迁就他，乖乖等他饿了才一起吃的饭，不过在等待时间做了点运动罢了。

“九春，你在楼下等我，我很快就下来。”国庆的时候李九春怎么都不愿意放梁鹤坤回去了，最后两人协定，李九春陪他回去，一有问题就冲进去捞他。

“鹤坤，你想好了？”梁鹤坤要跟父母摊牌，他也是昨天才知道这个决定。

“嗯，早晚要说的，长痛不如短痛吧。”梁鹤坤笑着点头，只紧紧拽着T恤衣角的右手昭示着紧张。

“我还是陪你进去吧。”对那种混蛋父母出柜，要说不发生什么别说李九春了，就是梁鹤坤自己都不信。

想了想，梁鹤坤还是坚定的摇了摇头，李九春拗不过他，只目送他上楼之后等在了门口，心里打算超过半个小时就进去。

“爸，妈，我回来了。”父亲坐在沙发上看报纸，看都没看他一眼，回了个嗯。母亲暑假才和他闹了点不愉快，自然也不愿意理他，梁鹤坤默默拿出拖鞋，复又放回去给自己套上了鞋套。

“托人给你报了个考研班，寒假记得去上。”果然，一上来就是这个话题。

“妈，我跟您说个事儿。”梁鹤坤避开了这个话题，在正活前激怒母亲显然是不合适的。

“怎么，找到女朋友了？”母亲终于施舍给了他一点目光。

“没有……”梁鹤坤一时间不知道该怎么开口。

“那就是要钱，什么费用，要多少？”母亲也没管他的语气，只记得儿子好像很久没跟家里要钱了，估计是兼职黄了，跟他爸一样废物。

梁鹤坤不喜欢这句话，这句话贯穿了他的学生时代，所以他越来越不喜欢向家里要钱，每到这种时候他都像个多余的拖油瓶。

“也不是。”他最后也只是摇了摇头，没露出一分不满的情绪。

“那是什么事，别又说什么不想念研究生的鬼话，不读书怎么找工作，我们养你是为了让你饿死啊。”

又来了，明明是关心，为什么要用那么锋利的方式。

“妈，我……”舌头像是打了结，说不出话来。手心冰凉，心跳加快，梁鹤坤知道自己会害怕，却没想到，这么些年母亲在他心里积攒的威压会那么大。

“有话快说，磨磨唧唧跟你爸一个样，没事别来烦我。”

“你说谁磨磨唧唧！”

“说的就是你，每天非要踩着迟到的线上班，你是女人啊！要化妆的啊！”

“臭婆娘你说什么！”

“爸，妈。”，梁鹤坤打断了争吵，“我想说，我有男朋友了。”

刚刚爆炸的空气骤然冷却下来，酝酿着雷雨来临前的乌云盖顶。

“他很好，我们很相爱，我希望……你们能支持我。”虽然我也知道是不可能的。

“你说什么胡话呢？！”先炸锅的不出意料是母亲。

“你看看你的好儿子，劳心劳力养了那么多年养出个玻璃。”幸灾乐祸的话语仿佛那人置身事外，显然对于他来说挖苦妻子比病态儿子重要的多。

“说的好像不是你儿子似的，我看就是你的基因影响了他。梁鹤坤我告诉你，有病，我们就去治，再说这种鬼话我打断你的腿。”母亲从来说到做到，打断不至于，乌青还是能想想的。

“妈，我没病。”梁鹤坤的解释像是风中残烛，随时都会被吹灭。

“你没病？我看你最近是要死，又不要念书又变态你想要干什么？”，骂了两句她话锋一转，“你那男朋友也不知道是什么下三滥的货，不学好勾引我儿子，一想到你刚刚说的话我就恶心。”

“妈，他很好。”

“他真的很好。”

梁鹤坤左手紧紧抓着椅背，骨节都因为用力泛着白，说他恶心变态都无所谓，但是说李九春不行。

他的春是把他从冰河谷底打捞上来的春暖花开，他没办法容忍任何人污蔑他的爱人，那是全世界最爱他的人了，梁鹤坤确信。

“你……”看着母亲扬起手，梁鹤坤第一次没有畏惧的闭上眼睛，他的后盾就在楼下。

“叮咚”门铃声突兀的响起，逼的梁母放下怒气，勉强摆出一个好脸色去开门。

按门铃的自然不是别人，梁家的门隔音效果不是那么好，李九春模模糊糊的听到一些激烈的争吵，事实证明，他连半小时都忍不下去，生怕自己捧在心尖上的小孩儿又受什么不明不白的委屈。

“你是哪位？”梁母的脸上满是岁月冲刷过的痕迹，却依稀可见当年风华绝代的轮廓。

“我叫李九春，鹤坤的爱人。”这个角度看不见梁鹤坤，李九春焦急着进去捞小孩儿。

梁母听罢冷哼一声，抓上门把手意图把李九春拒之门外，可惜李九春的力气比她想象中大得多，梁父选择冷眼旁观，她也只能眼睁睁的见着李九春挤进门里然后立刻冲到梁鹤坤身边。

愤愤的摔上门，她还不至于厚脸皮到家丑闹到整栋楼都知道。

“不要脸的东西，勾引我儿子还敢上门。”梁父骂了一句，在有共同外敌需要抵御的时候他们难得又结成了同盟。

“要是勾引也是我先，不关九春的事。”梁鹤坤像是只护崽的老母鸡，急于把他笼在他的羽翼之下。李九春第一次见梁鹤坤这幅样子，小孩儿真的生气了，为了他。李九春顺了两下梁鹤坤的背安抚他的情绪，又拍了拍左胳膊示意他不要再虐待他的左手。

他的爱人果然一眼就能注意到他的动作，梁鹤坤松开手，左手虚虚的搭在椅背上，右手拉上李九春的左手，掌心尽是汗水。

“不要脸的东西，我怎么养出你这么个贱货来。”梁父自然注意到了他们的举动，当即啐了一口。

“没家教的东西，擅闯民宅。长的也跟个二椅子似的，难怪在外头乱搞。我告诉你，我儿子是正常男人，以后要给家里传宗接代的。他有病，我们会带他去治，如果你再纠缠他我们就报警了。”梁母也骂骂咧咧的走过来。

“妈，您怎么能那么恶毒？”李九春还没来得及张嘴，梁鹤坤先他一步彻底爆发了。

“我恶毒？你为了个外人说你亲妈恶毒？白眼狼，我白养你一场。”梁母情绪很激动，先是被气笑了，而后破口大骂。

李九春下意识的伸出右手挡在梁鹤坤面前，生怕梁母做出什么过激举动会伤害到他悉心浇灌的小雏菊。

“叔叔阿姨，我知道我是个外人，没资格参与你们的家事，但是事关鹤坤，我还是有些话想对你们说。”梁鹤坤的身子在微微颤抖，李九春觉得自己需要说什么，也一定要说什么。

“我刚认识鹤坤的时候觉得他很奇怪，他活的很累，他不愿意得罪任何人，所以经常委屈自己。因为多说多错，所以他就越来越沉默，被迫变得内向。他拼了命的回应所有人的期待，把自己逼的喘不过气。”

梁鹤坤从没听李九春说过这个，讶异的望着李九春的侧脸，硬朗的线条勾勒出五官的轮廓，虽瘦而不阴柔，哪像那些口下无德之人的污蔑。

“后来我才知道，是你们把他教成这样的，把他教的害怕正面冲突，只会一味的委屈自己。因为从小到大，他只要对你们的决策有一点反对，你们就会对他使用暴力。”

“九春……”李九春知道梁鹤坤想让他别说了，可是不行啊，有些话憋在肚子里永远无济于事。

“叔叔阿姨，鹤坤是你们的儿子，不是拖累你们生活品质的拖油瓶，更不是逆来顺受的受气包。他是个活生生的人，任何人收到不公的对待都会难过，会愤怒，他有对你们的暴力反抗的权利。”

“怎么对他是我们的事，儿子是我生的，跟你有什么关系。”梁母冷哼一声，音量却不复方才那么大了。

“鹤坤是我男朋友，看他用自己的人生回应你们的期待，只为获得你们施舍的一丁点爱，我很心疼。鹤坤和你们不一样，哪怕你们给他的家庭温暖短暂，他也愿意用尽全力去维护你们。”，梁鹤坤面对梁母，“阿姨，鹤坤说他愿意去完成您的期望，因为那样您会开心，会笑，那样您就会短暂忘记与叔叔的不愉快。”

李九春的语气并不柔和，带着淡淡的火药味，是强压心头火气的结果。到底是鹤坤的父母，养育小孩儿的长辈，千错万错，他都应该尊重他们的。

“叔叔阿姨，你们说得对，我是没办法干涉你们怎么对待鹤坤。但是我们鹤坤也有人疼，你们不要他，我要，你们不养他，我养。我不会逼着他选择你们眼中优质的生活，但是我可以让他活的快乐，活的没有遗憾。”

梁鹤坤握紧了李九春的手，吸了吸鼻子，努力把酸涩的情绪憋回去。李九春不只是他的后盾，还是他的护身符。

轰轰烈烈的出柜结束于长久的沉默，李九春带着完好无损的梁鹤坤，骄傲的像个打了胜仗的将军。梁鹤坤却仿佛受了气氛的影响沉默下来，李九春担忧的看向身侧。

“九春……”梁鹤坤一头扎进他怀里，肩膀不住的颤抖，李九春任他抱着，一下一下的安抚哭泣的小孩儿。

憋了那么多年的委屈一股脑的倒出来，眼泪像开了闸的水泵一样不可收拾，梁鹤坤不会知道，李九春那天听到他说自己不太会哭的时候心中是和他一样的酸涩。

每个婴儿呱呱坠地的时候都用啼哭昭示自己的降临，哭泣是人类的本能，梁鹤坤说自己不太会哭，是对自己本能的无限压抑。他活的太累，太累了。

“鹤坤。”，感觉到肩膀颤动的幅度渐渐小了下去，“我们回家好不好？”

“嗯。”梁鹤坤的声音带着浓重的鼻音，却答的快而坚定。

梁鹤坤抬起头，抹了把没蹭到李九春衣服上的泪水，向他扯出一个难看的笑脸，“我们回家。”

他们下一次谈起这件事是在梁鹤坤毕业旅行的飞机上，梁鹤坤靠着李九春的肩膀，突然提起了他母亲。

“我妈前几天给我发来一条短信。”

“阿姨说什么？”

“她离婚了。”

李九春并不惊讶，“她开心吗？”

梁鹤坤点了点头，“我妈说她感觉活的轻松了不少。”

“就说了这个吗？”李九春还是怕他受委屈，梁鹤坤这个性子是改不掉了，哪怕他对梁父梁母再愤怒也无济于事。

“还问我以后想做什么。”

这个李九春还真没问过，也有些好奇，“鹤坤想做什么？”

“我说我想开一间花店。”

“为什么？”应该说既意外也不意外吗，其实从那天梁鹤坤说出雏菊的花语，李九春就有一点感觉了。

梁鹤坤笑的眯起眼，“九春不觉得开放的花儿就像人的笑容一样吗？都是有魔力的。”

“那我最喜欢你这朵。”轻轻揪了揪小男友的脸。

梁鹤坤有些不好意思的嗔了句别闹，而后用一种堪称古怪的语气说，“我妈还给我道歉了。”

“她说不应该把婚姻失败的原因归咎到我身上，谢谢我这些年拼尽全力想让她高兴，但是她很难爱我，对此她感到抱歉。”

“鹤坤会不甘心吗？”不甘心当了那么多年撒气的道具最后也得不到应有的爱。

梁鹤坤摇了摇头，“不会，她也不容易，我妈不是没有罪恶感的人，她以前那么做……我知道她自己也不好受。”

“担心吗？担心要不要回去看看。”

梁鹤坤想了想，而后非常抗拒的摇头，“我害怕，我和我妈还是保持距离的好。”

李九春好笑的戳了两下梁鹤坤的太阳穴，而后收了笑容，“叔叔呢？”

“不知道，本来就不联系，现在音讯全无了。不过他也算自作自受吧，毕竟是破坏整个家庭的元凶，我……我也很难爱他。”

“说出来好受一点了吗？”李九春突然问。

“九春怎么这么问？”梁鹤坤有点摸不着头脑，茫然的眨了眨眼睛。

“心事重重的好几天了，当我看不出来似的。”死小孩儿这几年在他面前越来越藏不住事，倒是更好猜他的心思了。

“欸？我有那么明显……”声音越来越小，脸上却越来越红。

“鹤坤在我眼前是透明的也很好啊。”李九春打趣他。

“噫，九春这话说的跟个变态色魔似的。”

“别跟个啊，我就是。”

“去你的吧，飞机上安分点。”

窗外是广阔的蓝天，飞机穿过云层，载着旅人飞往新的旅途。


End file.
